Hardu Plåtter och Hårkruxet
by Smaragd1
Summary: Harry Potter-parodi.Läs om mästerkocken Slejf, om Belladonna Lasagne, om Persimon och Rån och om allas vår Hardu. Om Hårkruxen som måste fixas. Och hur förvirrad är Duffeldåre egentligen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling, och övriga inblandade, har alla rättigheter till Harry Potter med tillhörande persongalleri och den världen. Idén till parodin är min egen liksom alla andra dumheter i denna fic. Det här en fan fiction som inte inbringar några pengar, jag skriver bara för att roa mig själv och förhoppningsvis andra.

----------

Det här är en huvudlös parodi med matinslag, hårinslag (dock inte i maten), växt-, grönsaks- och fruktinslag, klädinslag, andra inslag och utslag.  
Obs! Passar inte kalorijägare. Eventuella recept innehåller fettbomber. Läs och ha kul - eller också inte. Det visar sig. Ganska korta avsnitt. Var snälla och kommentera.=)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

HARDU PLÅTTER och HÅRKRUXET

------------------------------

Kapitel 1:

Hardu Plåtter satt på sin sängkant med huvudet i händerna. Så hade han suttit länge. Kunde inte sova fastän de hade sovmorgon. Han tittade efter sin vita uggla Helvild. Ja, den nu för tiden relativt vita ugglan. Den dumma fågeln. Hon skulle ha varit tillbaks redan i förrgЕr, men henne gick det aldrig att lita på. Kunde flyga vart som helst. Speciellt när han väntade brev. Rån Vassle visslade uppmuntrande.  
-Gaska upp dig nu Plåtter! Glöm inte att du ska bort till Albino redan kl 9.00, fastän det är vår sovförmiddag. Åh, tänke Hardu, varför ska man släpa sig bort till den tokstollen egentligen? Albino Duffeldåre var verkligen en något märklig man. För att inte tala om vissa kockar, som tyckte sig vara riktiga stjärnkockar, som Savarin Slejf.

Grabbarna släntrade ner till Glace-au-Fours sällskapsrum. Där satt redan Persimon Grangren och väntade ivrigt.  
- Jaså, det är dags att komma nu era sömntutor. Hardu blängde på henne. Han var trött och ur humör.  
- Måste träffa Duffel, du behöver inte följa med. Men Rån, du kan ju hänga på. Persimon såg sårad ut, men sa inget. Begravde näsan i en kokbok, precis som vanligt. Den tjejen studerade nog till minst hälsovårdsinspektör eller stjärnkock, tänkte Hardu.  
Han spände med fötterna hela vägen bort mot rektorns. Han var helt ur balans. Förbaskade Helvild. Till råga på allt hade han glömt det magiska ordet.  
- Sjutton också, jag har glömt lösenordet, Rån! Få se nu. Marängsviss? Rabarberpaj? Tuttifrutti?  
-Nja, jag tror det var något surt, sa Rån med rynkad panna. Citronsufflé?  
- Men den är väl inte sur, skärp dig, Rån.  
- Citronsufflé utan socker ÄR ju surt.  
Verkade inte meningsfullt att upplysa Rån om att det utan socker inte skulle bli nån sufflé alls. - Javisst, nu har jag det. MYNTAPRALIN!

Väl där uppe såg de Duffeldåre trava runt i sin alltid likdana månbleka duffel. Han gav Rån en blick, men sa inget. I stället vände han sig till Hardu.  
- Verkar som att vi har ett stort problem Hardu. Ett riktigt hårmysterium!  
Hardu kollade Albino. Hna hår var välkammat, som omväxling.  
- Du minns de hemliga recepten som spionen kopierade? Du förstörde ju själv ett och jag ett annat. Misstänker att ytterligare ett finns i Frityrordens flotta byggnad. Minns du vår storstädning innan vi lämnade byggnaden? Den långa håflätan som hängde vid makeupspegeln på damernas? Tror att receptet kan vara inbakat i den. Om ni skulle... Längre hann han inte förrän en vissla tjöt. Han vinkade de båda med sig och stormade nerför trappan.  
Andfådda närmade de sig Savarins domäner. Ända in i hans kökshåla. Där stod nu Slejf och kastade en föraktfull blick mot de två yngre.  
- Albino, det är problem med omelettsmeten. Jag saknar vitpeppar! Och jag kan inte lämna grytan. Man måste hålla sleven i gång.  
Han rörde högtidligt i en kittel och tillfogade sin hemliga gröna kryddblandning.  
- Aj då, men det är ju av största vikt att krydda snabbt! Grabbar, ner till Häggvins och be att få låna. Som tur var var han hemma. Satt och nynnade i köket med sitt häggvin.

--------------------------------------  
Savarin är en efterrätt, sockerkaka bakad i ringform, indränkt i sockerlag. Mittrundeln fylls med frukt eller sylt och grädde.  
Efterrätter är också marängsviss, citronsufflé, tuttifrutti och rabarberpaj. Häggvin är Häggvins hemmabryggda specialitet, antar jag.  
Persimon är en frukt. Grangren är en grangren.  
Rån begriper ni, och vassle är den vätska som blir kvar när man tillverkar ost.

-----------------------  
Marängsviss för fyra (en variant): 2 dl vispgrädde, 4 msk mandelspån, 0,5 liter vanilj gräddglass, 30 små maränger, 1 dl chokladsås (färdigköpt går bra), 1 banan. Rosta mandeln i en torr och het stekpanna. Skaka så den inte bränns. Vispa grädden. Fördela glass, skivad banan och maränger på tallrikar eller ett fat. Toppa med grädden. 2. Häll på chokladsås och strö över mandelspånen.  
För en magrare variant välj Vaniljvisp i stället för grädde.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer och allt det där. Jo Rowling et al own the copyright for Harry Potter. This is just a non profit fan fiction, written to entertain myself and others. No copyright infringements intended.

------------------------------------------

Kapitel 2:

---

Hardu hade lugnat ner sig och både Persimon och Rån slog följe med honom ner till Häggvin. Persimon hade som vanligt tagit med en termos med egen dryck. Häggvins bjudvaror vågade de sig inte på. Häggvin själv verkade ganska uppåt och svingade sin bägare. Vid ena väggen hade han ett stort skåp fyllt med kryddor och örter. Han behövde inte ens rafsa och leta, så god var ordningen där, och han langade snabbt fram en stor burk vitpeppar och skakade samtidigt på huvudet.

- Allt är bara ett rent elände sedan Duffeldåre gick i väggen. Fick sitt trötthetssyndrom. Det första han gjorde var ju att förbjuda trollstavar och trollspön. Så enkelt det hade varit om Slejf hade fått behålla sin trollstav. Ingen vågar ju försöka använda magi utan trollspö eller dito stav heller, i alla fall inte i själva skollokalerna, för det märker ju Albino direkt tror jag.

Häggvin muttrade och grumsade medan Persimon slog upp stärkande aprikosnektar till trion. Häggvin själv satte sig ner igen med en bägare häggvin och filosoferade. I den stora kitteln över elden puttrade en vildsvinsgryta och framför den stod hans fyrbente vän Blancmange och nosade längtansfullt.

- Nu verkar vi bli utsända på nytt uppdrag också, konstaterade Hardu.

Plötsligt stövlade det utanför stugan och Albino själv kom in genom dörren.

- Ah, jag glömde bort en sak, men det är lugnare att sitta här och diskutera. Rån, du kan väl ta pepparn och skynda dig bort till Slejf?

Rån kunde inte gärna neka, fastän han blev sur och egentligen inte ville gå. Han förstod att nu skulle han _inte_ få ta del av de eventuella hemligheter som diskuterades. Men Hardu och Persimon skulle nog berätta vad som avhandlats ändå. Egentligen kunde Duffel, som de kallade honom, lägga in sig på hälsohem ett tag, ta ett rejält kurbad eller helt enkelt dra dit pepparn växer, tyckte han. Han sa det förstås inte högt utan försvann med släpande steg fastän han borde skynda sig.

- Ja visst ja, sa Duffeldåre, flätan var det ja. Det gäller att lösa upp flätan och hårdra det hela!

Persimon stirrade oförstående, men Hardu nickade.

- Mmm, höll Hardu med. När?

- Fortast möjligt. Redan nu på eftermiddagen. Helst. Ju fortare desto kvickare.

Hardu tänkte på att det vore bra mycket mer lättjobbat med hjälp av trollstavar. Alla sådana var förargligt nog tagna i beslag. Förvarades i ett hemligt skrymsle innanför Albinos kontor. Tack vare det hade de varit tvungna att öva sig i kasta förtrollningar utan att behöva använda trollstav. Och detta var naturligtvis en behändig kunskap och förmåga som kunde komma väl till pass i olika sammanhang. Duffel kände naturligtvis inte till dessa hemliga elevaktiviteter. Nöden har ju, bortsett från exempelvis saltgurka, ingen lag.

Det var mycket som förändrats på skolan tack vare Duffels hälsoproblem. Fattades bara att de skulle tvingas till catering också. Var väl nog eländigt med all matlagning och konservering? Fast så långt skulle det nog inte behöva gå. Men på något sätt hade Duffel fått matlagning och hushållsgöromål på hjärnan. Eleverna tränades i diverse sådana kunskaper och Duffel ville att de skulle överglänsa andra skolor. Kanske önskade han sig en hel exklusiv Matakademi?

Han hade lyckats få lärarna med sig också. Visserligen borde de vara missnöjda, men det var på ett vis som om allt blivit förtrollat. En del elever tog det hela med ro, medan andra från samtliga elevhem; Glace-au-Four, Reine-Claude, Syltterrin och Havrepuff var rysligt missnöjda.

Hardu tog det hela, ganska motvilligt i och för sig, som ett intressant experiment och en chans till att få lära sig något nytt. Frågan var hur länge det hela skulle pågå? Botarna på Sankt Muffins hade inget bra svar på när rektorn skulle bli bättre, men han var ju inte tokig eller så. Behövdes inte läggas in utan var bara utmattad och lealös och kunde fortsätta sitt arbete som rektor. Hade fått någon piggelinbrygd att ta varje dag.

Efter en stunds dividerande och diskuterande om uppdraget med stort U, hörde de hur Rån närmade sig utanför och Duffel slutade prata. Han nickade och gick upp mot sitt kontor och Rån informerades av de andra två om vad som väntade. De skulle åtminstonde slippa några tråklektioner. Trion tog sig snabbt till Frityrordens adress i London. Men innan de hann försvinna in i byggnaden nalkades en figur ute på trottoaren.

- Har du plåster?

Mannen talade snabbt och Hardu stirrade på honom, medan han letade igenom sina fickor. Både de i byxorna och de i trenchcoaten.

- Nej, tyvärr har jag nog inte det. Har ni skadat er? Har du något plåster Rån? Rån ruskade bara på huvudet och försökte göra sig lite osynlig. Mannen såg nu allmänt förvirrad ut.

- Hardu P-l-å-t-t-e-r, menar jag förstås. Mannen uttalade efternamnet tydligt den andra gången.

- Javisst ja, sa Hardu. Det är ju jag det. Nu förstår jag hur ni menar. Ja, det är jag. Men känner vi varann? Eller rättare sagt: Vi känner inte varann! Vem är _ni_ och hur känner ni till mitt namn och hur kan ni ha vetat att vi skulle dyka upp just här och just nu?

Hardu försökte hämta andan efter de många frågorna. Persimon såg lika undrande ut som sin kamrat, men sa inget, utan stirrade bara på den främmande som viftade lite upphetsat med en brun portfölj.

Rån skruvade sig besvärat, som om han själv kände igen mannen som frågade.

- Nå, vad säger du om erbjudandet, Hardu?

----------

_Reine-Claude är ett plommon och ett plommonträd._

_Blanc mange är en slags dessert._

_Inget riktigt recept denna gång. Slejf var ovillig att släppa ifrån sig sina egna._

------------------

Däremot förmedlar Duffeldåre ett mycket enkelt tips som även han klarar att fixa till.

**Duffeldåres superenkla bananmums**

Skiva en banan på en tallrik, assiett eller i en liten skål. Välj själva. Skeda över glass eller vispad grädde. Strössla över god choklad, mörk eller ljus. Välj själva. Skrapa chokladen med en kniv kanske, eller använd osthyvel och hyvla snyggt. Eller riv på rivjärn. Tål ni nötter strössla över lite sådant också. Ibland blir Duffel lite wild and crazy och och gör bananmos som han blandar med lite grädde och strösslad choklad i en glasstrut och med ringlad jordgubbs allra överst.

Jordgubbs: Några färska eller djupfrysta jordgubbar som mosats med några korn socker så att det blir lite halvrinnig konsistens. Hallons görs förstås med hallon.


	3. Chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer och allt det där. Jo Rowling äger copyrighten till Hary Potter-böckerna och allt som finns där. Den här idén och påhittade historien är min, liksom de olika karaktärerna som sprungit upp ur min fantasi. Jag tjänar inga pengar på den här historien, som enbart är till för att roa mig själv och andra. No copyright infringements are intended whatsoever./ Smaragd1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 3:

----------

-----------------

Hardu funderade intensivt, men kunde inte komma ihåg att han ens hört talas om om något erbjudande.

- Bra och lättförtjänta slantar är det ju också. Eller hur? Mannen, som frågade, hade ett lurigt påklistrat leende och en mun som verkade drypa av sirap. Eller av honung. Hardu tittade förbryllat på Rån, som såg alldeles extra skyldig ut. Han hade ju aldrig lyckats hålla god min. Hade han nåt fuffens för sig, som att ha fingrarna i kaksmeten till exmpel, så avslöjade han sig alltid på egen hand till slut. I det här måste han bara vara inblandad. Hardu höjde sitt ena ögonbryn och började trumma med högerfoten. Donk, donk, doink lät det.

- Ja, allt..så, Har..d..u. Menade ju ing..e..et illa. Det var ett bra erbjudande och jag trodde att du skulle bli intresserad. Tänkte prata med dig om det i kväll. Inte så stor arbetsinsats heller. Men så dyker ju den här mannen upp alldeles för tidigt. Är väl ivrig att få besked. Det är ju inte mycket jobb som...

- MED VAD? dånade nu Hardu irriterat, fastän de borde vara tysta. Så tysta som bara möjligt. De var ju ute på ett hemligt uppdrag. Persimon hyssjade förtvivlat på honom och tittade sig runtom åt alla håll. Det enda något konstiga var en varubil som stod parkerad på andra sidan gatan. På sidan flashade meningen "Färska Wienerbrot" i neonskrift. Var hade den kommit ifrån? Och Wienerbrot lät ju tyskt?

- Jo, med den berömde 'Hardus Kalaskokbok', sa nu mannen. Den ska innehålla exklusiva foton från både privatliv och från er skolas eget kök. Bilder på dig och dina vänner och på skolans mästerkock. Sleif heter han, va? Recept på... Längre hann inte den främmande mannen förrän han fann sig fastklistrad med ett tjockt lager vitt klet mot den likaledes vita varubilen.

Hardu hade kastat en ordlös Kristyrförtrollning. Med raska steg försvann de tre undomarna som i tomma intet. Hardu var så arg att han bolmade och kokte som en hel pastagryta. Persimon försökte, liksom Rån, att snabbt lugna ner situationen.

- Förlåt, Hardu, jag skulle ha talat med dig direkt. Verkligen! Rån såg ordentligt skuldmedveten ut.

- Jag kan baka en äppelpaj bara till dig, som ett litet plåster på såren! Ilskan rann av Hardu, som en bunke allför lättvispad grädde.

- Du kan få servera varm choklad med en stor gräddklick varje söndagsmorgon i två månader! Detta godtog Rån och såg genast gladare ut.

- Jag gör tillräckligt för tre.

På lite bättre humör tog sig trion vidare till husets köksavdelning. Det gällde ju att ha is i magen och hjärnan vass som den exklusivaste filetkniv. Inget där. De letade försiktigt runt utan resultat. Men innanför matsalen, i ett litet damrum med speglar, hängde två peruker och en lång gyllene fäta. Här fanns kammar och borstar och några tuber. Såg ut som blonderingscreme. Rån tänkte titta närmare, för sånt jox hade han aldrig sett förut. Precis innan han öppnade en av tuberna hindrades han av Persimon.

- Vi vet ju inte vad som finns dolt i en sån där förpackning, Rån. Och du ska väl inte blondera slingor? Nej, det hade han ju knappast tänkt sig. Persimon agerade snabbt och skulle ha sagt "Specialis Revelio", om hon hade uttalat det hela högt. Det gjorde hon nu inte. De väntade några sekunder efteråt, men inget otrevligt inträffade.

- Håll dig utanför händelsernas centrum Rån, krävde nu Hardu. Håll vakt precis utanför, det är också en viktig uppgift.

Sanningen var väl, att det var lugnast att ha Rån på lite avstånd. Han var en lojal kompis och Hardu ville inte behöva se honom skadad.

- Kommer någon så visslar du bara en matlåt som till exempel "Blommig falukorv".

- Nej, kan jag inte få ta "Plättlaggen" i stället, bad Rån bevekande. Plättar är mycket godare och med blåbärssylt och glass.

- Vilken glass? Själv föredrog Hardu gräddglass med jordgubbssmak.

- Päron, sa Rån tvärsäkert.

Man kom överens om att låta Rån vissla just plättlåten med päronglass. Fast utan blåbär. De smakerna passade väl definitivt inte ihop? Nu skulle en lång diskussion runt glass- och syltkombinationer ha brytit ut, om inte Persimon satt ner foten. Det gjorde hon med en smäll. Bang!

- Skärpning nu! Vi har ju bråttom och det här pusslet kan ju ta sin tid att lösa.

Rån undrade om de dessutom skulle lägga pussel. Då ville han ha ett djungelpussel med en stor leopard. Sen kunde de sprida ut alla bitar och se vem som först kunde snabbtrolla bitarna på plats till en enhet igen! Fast utan trollstavar förstås. Det hela slutade med att Rån marscherade ut i korridoren och tog på sig en viktig min. Han gömde sig bakom en stor blomsterurna med en yvig bananplanta av konstmaterial. Bakom den syntes han inte. Inte heller hans viktiga min.

- Koncentration nu, koncentration nu, mumlade Hardu och blundade. Persimon gissade utan att behöva koncentrera sig. Hon pekade mot hårflätan och Hardu nickade. Här hängde hårkruxet. Den Gyllene Flätan. Ett sammetsband med en grönskimrande ädelsten var knutet runtom. Hardu svepte prövande med sin icke existerande trollstav i luften en bit ovanför. Det vill säga att han använde enbart sin hand. Drog till med några icke verbala ramsor. Inget hände. Han tog prövande en provsticka från kökslådan. Var det en bra idé? Han var osäker men började försiktigt lirka bort hårbandet. "Shcvusch, Zlurws, Stroink, Pshyyyss", lät det om flätan, som börjat brinna.

- Aquamenti, skrek Persimon. Det hjälpte inte. Flätan brann ohjälpligt upp.

Hardu undrade nu om det egentligen hade någon som helst betydelse? Det kopierade receptet borde ju förstöras samtidigt. Och varför hade de stulna pappren över huvud taget gömts i hår? Så dum kunde väl ingen vara.

- Kan några figurer egentligen vara så dumma att de gömmer recept i hårknutar, hårflätor, hårperuker och hårslingor?

Hardu hann knappt avsluta meningen, förrän ett isande skratt flöt som köldpiggar genom luften. Både han och Persimon frös på stället.

- Njähäää, min gode Hardu. Riktigt så dumma är vi väl ändå inte. Nu har ni allt hamnat i en rejäl soppa! Undrar bara hur jag bäst ska krydda den.

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Tack för tidigare kommentarer. :) Det är alltid roligt att få respons på det man skiver. Fortsätt gärna, ni som läser.

-----------------


	4. Chapter 4

Jo Rowling et al, äger copyrighten på Harry Potter. Den här speciella historien är min egen och skrevs enbart för att roa mig själv och andra. It's a non-profit fan fiction. /Smaragd1.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel Fyra:**

**-----------------------------------**

**-----------------**

Nu var plötsligt goda recept dyra. Vad kunde till exempel en beskrivning på en läcker Banana Split vara värd, eller för all del en god chokladtårta? Det var svårbesvarade frågor som duon inte hade tid att klura på egentligen. Det gjorde de inte heller utan stod avvaktande och väntade på vad som kunde tänkas komma, eller rättare sagt så hade de inte hunnit vända sig om ännu. De kände mycket väl igen personen med _den _rösten.

Belladonna Lasagne, den giftiga kumpanen till Earl Vol-au-vent, hade sannerligen varit mer ättiksdrypande än någonsin tidigare i sitt tonfall.

Både Hardu och Persimon, hann i alla fall tänka: _Nu är vi helt förlorade, precis som andra ägg!_ De vände sig försiktigt om och såg Belladonna närma sig.

Som vanligt var hon klädd i en djärvt åtsmitande lakritssvart satängklänning och bar stilettklackade snyggsandaletter.

Persimon stirrade som förhäxad på dessa röda skor. Hur kunde någon gå på så höga klackar och ändå hålla balansen samtidigt? Det var en gåta lika stor som hur man egentligen får till den rätta snurren på de utländska polkagrisarna. Sådana hade importerats till Godisbaronen borta i Hogsmeade. Duffeldåre hade haft fullt sjå med att befria sig från kletet som råkat fastna i tänderna, efter att ha köpt sitt påskgodis där.

Belladonna placerade sig mellan dörren och ungdomarna. Trollspöt hade hon hotfullt riktat rakt mot dem. Här skulle det minsann inte gå att smita undan.

- Är det inte så att Vol-au-vent gömt de stulna recepten i osannolika håruppsättningar då, utan att avslöja det för dig Belladonna? Du kanske inte får reda på alla hans hemligheter, menade Hardu. Hur vore det förresten att testa blonda slingor i ditt eget hår, lockade han.

- Försök inte din lille pojkvasker. Du din smaklösa vattgröt. Ditt färglösa silverte! Vi kommer att segra i det kommande Kockmästerskapet och konkurrera ut er tills ni mest liknar tunna mandelspån. Nu trycker jag på min eleganta guldbrosch här på klänningen och kallar in vår högste Chef. Då får ni se på andra bullar. Han kan allt om lyxmat, är både gourmet och gourmand. Om ni vet vad de orden betyder era små värdelösa köksassistenter!

Hennes brosch hade samma form som en 'Gammeldags syltkaka' i miniformat. Med en röd punkt i mitten som förställde en klick hallonsylt. På denna tryckte hon nu. Plötsligt började det kännas rätt nervöst för samtliga, utom för Belladonna, som skrattade gällt.

- Det finns ju en spegel och stylingprodukter i damrummet här bredvid, försökte Persimon. Vore jag som du skulle jag fixa till mig lite i väntan på Vol-au-vent. Jag kan till exempel hjälpa dig att spraya håret. Det ser rätt rufsigt ut.

- Nu var du allt bra lustig. Passa dig så jag inte skickar en Grön majonnäs-förhäxning på dig. Du skulle se rätt skrattretande ut helt indränkt i grönslajm! Men tyvärr vill vår högste Chef ta hand om er på sitt eget lilla sätt. Köra er 100 varv i stora degblandaren kanske, eller ge er en omgång eller två i diskmaskinen? Det blir ett rent nöje att se på.

Fåfäng som Belladonna var, kastade hon trots allt ett getöga i sin fickspegel. Det var minsann inget fel på hennes hår inte. Hon såg lika bra ut som vanligt. En riktig gräddpudding var hon, om hon fick säga det - eller tänka det själv – och det fick hon ju.

Hardus tidigare ord brände trots allt till inom henne som av ett överhettat struvjärn. Litade verkligen inte Vol-au-vent på henne till 100 procent? Kanske hade han verkligen gömt de dyrbara recepten i hår? Vem skulle förresten tänka på att titta efter dem i peruker och lösflätor? Att det hela verkade osannolikt dumt, vågade hon inte ens fundera på. Deras Chef visste ju trots allt bäst.

Hm, Vol-au-vent började väl inte tappa omdömet? Senast i morse hade de tvingats äta kruskagröt med motiveringen att det var bra för magen. Hon hade inte vågat protestera. Eventuellt hade 'Vol' magkatarr förstås. Men det hade minsann inte hon! Längre hann hon inte i sina grubblerier.

Rån slog plötsligt upp dörren på vid gavel med en smäll. Belladonna flög i golvet med ett brak och bröt både en fot och en klack. Hon hade tappat både trollspö och talförmåga på en och samma gång.

- **Men var ända in i mormors makaronigratäng tog ni vägen?** Bara stått här hela tiden och degat?

- **Åh Rån,** skrek Persimon. **Min egen Leopardkrans!** Där räddade du oss.

Bakom dörren låg Belladonna avtuppad och Rån såg förvirrad men nöjd ut efter Persimons utrop och av hennes beröm. Han undrade om hon kanske rent av kunde baka Leopardkransar? Såna som hans egen mormor gjort när han var riktigt liten.

Trion sprang nu snabbt ut genom ytterdörren. Innan de sekundsnabbt förflyttade sig tillbaks till skolan hann de skymta Vol-au-vents fiskbleka ögon stirra mot sig.

Puh. Tydligen hade han hade seglat in i huset på en räkmacka.

Vissa har det _lyxigt_, hann Rån tänka innan det svartnade för ögonen och de en kort stund senare åter stod utanför skolgrinden.

-------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

Belladonna är en mycket giftig växt.

Vol-au-vent är gjord av smördeg. Två utkavlade degplattor. Den nedre är en hel rundel och den översta sporras ut till en rund ring, ungefär 4 cm bred. De läggs på varann, men fylls först med en stuvning, t ex hummer-, räk- eller svampstuvning. Gräddas i ugn.

Leopardkransar är en typ av småbakelser fyllda med vanilj och chokladsmet i rutmönster(fyra rutor) och som gräddas i ugn.

Syltkakor kanske de flesta ätit någon gång. Det är ju småkakor med vågformad ytterkant (uttagna med speciellt kakmått) och med lite god röd sylt i mitten.

Struvor är bakverk/kakor som snabbt friteras i olja. Man gör en smet av äggula, strösocker, gräddmjölk och vetemjöl, doppar nederdelen av struvjärnet i smeten och sänker ner den blivande struvan i oljan så att den snabbt friteras. Man tar upp, lossar struvan med en gaffel direkt på hushållspapper så att den rinner av. (Själv har jag inget struvjärn.)

Vattgröt kallades förr en gröt gjord på vatten och rågmjöl och lite salt. Åts med en klick lingonsylt och mjölk.

Silverte är helt enkelt (eller var) uppkokt vatten som sötades med lite socker eller honung. Klart som korvspad dracks det i tekopp. Är nog inte många som dricker sånt nu för tiden.

Kruskagröt är en gröt gjord på vatten, kruskakli och lite linfrön. Mycket fibrer där. Obs. i stora mängder är linfrön giftiga.

--------------------

Banana split 4 portioner

(enkel variant)

4 bananer

chokladsås

flagad mandel, eller hasselnötter (om man tål)

1 pkt vaniljglass

2 dl vispad grädde

Dela bananer på längden, 2 på varje tallrik

fördela glassen och spritsa eller ringla över grädde och chokladsås

strö över mandeln eller kanske nån sylt, färska bär.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kommentera gärna. =)


	5. Chapter 5

Som ni vet äger Jo Rowling, et al, copyrighten på HP och jag tjänar inga slantar på min fan fiction. Den här huvudlösa parodin äger jag och hoppas att ni gillar den och kommenterar så blir jag glad. :) /Smaragd1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------

KAPITEL 5:

- Attans, sa Hardu, så fort de tagit fast mark utanför skolans järngrindar. Glömde häva Kristyrförtrollningen på den där mannen.

- Tror du den sitter kvar än? skrattade Rån.

De såg synen framför sig på stackaren som satt fastsmetad vid den vita varubilen. Alla tjöt de av skratt och Hardu torkade tårarna ur ögonvrårna.

- Tror den släpper efter några timmar. Med lite tur! Kanske finns det _wienerbröd_ där i bilen att trösta sig med.

De tågade förbi Häggvins stuga. Blancmange skällde och viftade på svansen. Han lekte med en grytvante i alla de tänkbara färger som Häggvin virkat på egen hand. Själv strålade han, log och vinkade.

- En massa restgarner va? skrek Hardu. Du Häggvin, hört talas om nån kommande kockduell och matmästartävling?

Häggvin skakade på huvudet och fortsatte bort mot sin grönsaksodling. Han hade brått att kolla om mangolden och spenaten hade växt till sig från gårdagen.

Gröna blad var nåt som Rån kunde klara sig utan. Han gjorde en liten grimas. Fy för babyspenat, som ändå ansågs vara späd och läcker.

- Du ska väl inte göra fula miner åt det som är allra nyttigast för kroppen, förmanade Persimon. Tänk på alla vitaminer, mineraler och antioxidanter!

Rån muttrade lite till svar. Klart hon hade rätt. Hon hade alltid rätt, Persimon. Dagens rätt. Han kunde inte hjälpa det utan fnissade till. Hon var söt i alla fall.

De tågade gemensamt upp mot Duffeldåre. Den småförvirrade stackarn ändrade lösenord var och varannan dag. Vad kunde dagens ord vara? Dagens rätt nummer två, tänkte Rån, om de lyckades snabbt med ett korrekt svar.

- Lakritsrem? Smörkola? Mandelbiskvi? Tusenbladstårta? Smörnougat?

- Spenatpaj kanske, föreslog Rån sarkastiskt.

Han sa sedan "_Chokladgroda_" högt. De själva hoppade nästan högt för dörren gled upp och de kunde fortsatte vidare uppåt till Duffels dörr. Denne, alltså Duffel, hoppade i sin tur upp och frågade ivrigt hur det hela avlöpt.

- Bra till slut, konstaterade Hardu med en trött suck. Men det höll på att bli riktigt komplicerat. Varför är de där kopierade recepten så viktiga egentligen? Det kan ju finnas hur många kopierade kopior som helst vid det här laget!

- Mja, svarade Duffeldåre, men ett förläget småleende, det var de riktiga recepten som stals. Jag har inte vågat säga som det var. Då hade Slejf flugit i taket och inte kommit ner därifrån än. Som grynen till risgrynsgröt som flyger ur pipen på en tryckkokare och kletar fast i taket. Vi behöver honom nere på golvet naturligtvis.

- Men om vi förstör hårkruxen med de äkta recepten då har ju inte vi heller några recept att gå efter!

Här kom en skrämmande logik, eller snarare brist på densamma, i dagen.

- Huvudsaken är att konkurrenterna inte får tillgång till de nerskrivna läckerheteterna. Det går nog inte att lösgöra recepten från kruxen eftersom de är ditintrollade.

Persimon opponerade sig, det gjorde hon förresten ganska ofta.

- Om de har gjort kopior själva då? Förresten har Vol-au-vent kanske memorerat recepten! Han är ju inte _dum._ Eller det är han förstås, men inte på det viset.

- Jamen, i så fall hade han ju inte behövt gömma undan dem! sa Duffel, som om allt vore självklart. Saken är den att våra recept inte går att kopiera. Om en obehörig får tag i dem kan han inte läsa eller förstå något alls. Men det visste inte den som stal dessa dyrgripar förstås. När Vol-au-vent upptäckte det gömde han dem tills vidare. För att med tiden kunna komma på lösningen och dechiffrera dem.

Hur visste Duffel allt detta? Hade Vol-au-vent sänt ett brev eller en uggla till honom för att retas? Dessa två var ju som småbarn. Hardu bara stirrade på Duffel.

- Då är ju vår egen situation lika illa, sa Persimon, med en beklagande grimas.

Duffel skrattade till och berättade att Slejf, deras egen mästerkock och chefsChef, hade alla recept i sitt huvud. Han hade memorerat många och framför allt de stulna för flera kakbaksår sedan och han hade kreerat egna rätter och älskade att improvisera. Han hade det mesta i huvudet.

- Vi får väl bara hoppas då att ingen Chef-nappar Slejf! Hans goda matminne lär ju komma bra till hands inför den kommande kockduellen och mästerskapet då, sa Hardu, medan han kollade Duffels reaktion.

Denne hade blivit lång i ansikten som en rejält utdragen polkagrismassa. Vit i ansiktet förutom de blankröda kinderna.

- Hur visste ni det ungdomar? Mästerskapet skulle presenteras som en kul överraskning först om några månader. Innan dess hade jag tänkt mig att ni skulle hinna förstöra hårkruxen och vi andra hitta på nya spännande läckerheter.

Vi kommer att behöva flera kockelever som assisterar Slejf och dessutom en kock eller kocka som reservChef.

- Jordärtskocka, muttrade Rån, men lagom högt för att höras.

- Åh, strålade Duffeldåre, det brukade farmor laga. En riktigt härlig jordärtskocksgratäng eller soppa. Mums filibabba.

Vännerna tittade bekymrat på varann när de lämnade rummet. Bara nu inget hände Slejf fram till tävlingen, eller att de själva råkade illa ut. Idag hade det ju minsann hängt på håret, så att säga.

Kanske kunde Slejf skriva ner recepten på papper som en extra säkerhet? Men det vågade nog inte Duffel be honom om. Slejf trodde ju att originalrecepten fortfarande fanns kvar i säkert förvar. Förresten hade väl den noggranne Slejf allt nedskrivet redan på egna pergamentsblad i sin egen samling i sitt eget gömsle. Men Duffel kunde ju inte fråga rakt ut och inte de själva heller.

- Kan inte du legilimera dem ur Slejfs huvud då, föreslog Rån, men det trodde inte Hardu. Han var inte duktig på att lura hemligheter ur andra.

Tillbaks ute i korridoren höll de på att bli omkullsprungna av Slejf, som hejdade sig i sista sekund.

- **Se er för var ni går** **ungdomar!** Jag hade ju kunnat tappa hela plåten med provkakor.

- Men är det _provkakor_! Vi kanske kan få testa några, frågade Rån förhoppningsfullt. Vad är det för sorter? De ser verkligen exklusiva och goda ut. Åh, så _skicklig _du är!

Slejf, som var väldigt fåfäng, som alla mästerkockar, pös av stolthet som en dito munk, en äkta pösmunk. I hans arbete ingick det väl inte direkt att baka. Eller snarare så bakade han då och då ändå, eftersom han han tyckte så mycket om både detta och resultatet.

- Där har ni Speglar, Mandelbollar, Valnötskyssar och Dominobrickor!

- Mmm, en _valnötskyss,_ vad säger du Persimon?

Hon bara fnös åt Råns kommentar och Slejf verkade inte vilja släppa några kakor av plåten. Han fortsatte helt sonika upp till Duffel.

- De ska tydligen ha k_akfest_, kommenterade Rån surt som tranbär.

Själva gick de för att diskutera med professor Picknick vad de missat i dagens undervisning. Jo, en föreläsning av professor Lins om gammeldags recept och historisk matlagning, en lektion i modern matlagningskonst med Minarin MacTartelett och en i framtida dito med Scilla Timbal.

- Inte hela världen, avgjorde Rån. Scilla ska alltid bjuda på örtte och spå i sumpen och Minarin brukar vara på sitt härsknaste humör.

- Glöm förresten inte att det är Varm-choklad-med-vispgrädde-dags i övermorgon, Rån! Jag vill ha två skedar extra grädde, sa Hardu.

Rån suckade lite. De närmaste söndags-sjusovar-morgnarna hade frusit inne för hans del. Ja, ja, sämre straff kunde det blivit. Han funderade fortsatt på hur han skulle kunna locka Hardu att ställa upp för kokboken. En lysande idé egentligen och fina extrapengar att tjäna.

-------------------------------------------------

-----------------

Tryckkokare finns nog fortfarande, men i en säkrare variant. Gick supersnabbt att få maten färdig, men gick nåt snett användes nog inte grytan mer. =)

Scilla är en vårblomma.

Timbal är mat i mosform. Kan göras på fisk, kött, grönsaker t ex. Kan också göras lyxig och serveras som förrätt med olika tillbehör.

Minarin fanns för flera år sen - ett lättmargarin.

Tartelett är som en liten minipaj, alltså deg som trycks ut i små formar, 10-15 cm i diameter och gräddas i ugnen. Kan göras av mördeg också. Med en mixad röra av t e x grönsaker, fisk eller med bär. Kanske en citronkräm med fäska jordgubbar som dekoration överst.

------------------

Jag lyckdes lockade det enkla receptet på **Valnötskyssar **från Slejf

Valnötskyssar( cirka 25-30 st)

4 äggvitor

200 gr florsocker

140 kr grovhackade valnötter

Vispa äggvitor och florsocker kraftig över vattenånga i 15 minuter eller tills massan håller form efter skeden. Häll alltså vatten i botten på en gryta på spisen tills vattnet börjar ånga av värmen. Ha äggsmeten i en annan något mindre gryta över och vispa . Akta så ni inte bränner er om ni testar! När smeten inte rinner utan stannar kvar i en sked, när ni vänder på den, är den färdig.

Tillsätt de hackade valnötterna och låt smeten kallna.

Forma små bollar med hjälp av två teskedar

Lägg på smord och mjölad plåt ( eller på lämpligt bakplåtspapper).

Grädda i mycket svag ugnsvärme tills kakorna fått ljusgul färg och lossnar lätt från plåten/arna.

-----------------------------------

Kommentera gärna, som sagt. :)


End file.
